No Such Thing as Privacy
by Odyssion
Summary: It's not easy having an empath as a roommate, but Rikuo's willing to make the most of it. [Some fluff, more smut, and not a hint of a plot to be seen.]


**No Such Thing as Privacy**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Legal Drug, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Voyeurism, shameless tricking of Kazahaya and exploitation of his powers.

_Author's Notes: _So after re-reading some Legal Drug, I missed writing about the boys. I also discovered a lot more nuances that I missed the first few times. Here is the humorous take; the serious one is to follow.

* * *

One must be particularly careful with an empath as a roommate.

Rikuo learns this lesson rather early on after picking Kazahaya up off the street. If his emotions are particularly overwhelming on certain days, he must be extremely cautious about touching Kazahaya by accident, or letting the other boy touch any object that he has just recently been in contact with (the chocolate incident, as he calls it, has taught them that). Usually Rikuo can wait out these moods and the two of them can function normally without issue, but occasionally he will forget to take these extra precautions or cannot wait for the mood to subside.

It is on these days that the most interesting things happen.

On this day, Rikuo awakes from a rather erotic dream, still half asleep, and catches Kazahaya walking out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist. He groans; the trouble with having a roommate is that when one simply wants to jerk off to relieve the tension, one must always be acutely aware of the room's other occupant. The trouble with having a very _attractive_ roommate is that this situation only worsens. Rikuo pulls the sheets up over his head, feeling like a schoolboy as he clenches his legs together to stifle the twitching appendage there…

… when a fully-dressed Kazahaya rudely pulls back the sheets, staring down at him angrily.

"If you're awake, don't try to pretend like you're sleeping! It won't get you out of making breakfast."

Rikuo, who had clutched the sheets desperately in an attempt to cover his nether regions, can't help but think how good it would feel to get off at that very moment. "All right, already," he grumbles, trying to appear nonchalant. "Let me shower and I'll be right there. Since when did you wake up so early, anyway?" He turns over in pretends to sleep, which not surprisingly exasperates Kazahaya enough for him to leave the room.

Rikuo makes a mad dash for the shower, turning the water up as hot as it would go and pulling his half-formed erection out of his pyjama shorts. He lets out a groan as the steamy air rushes to meet the sensitive skin, and hisses as he steps into the shower and the water runs rivulets down his body. Bracing one hand against the wall, he works himself into a thoroughly satisfying climax before proceeding with the rest of his day.

-----

Kazahaya hears the water turn on and gives a snort. Rikuo was getting pretty lazy lately; it's the second time this month that he's woken up before his roommate. He opens the fridge door, looking for a snack, but can't find anything that doesn't need to be cooked. Sighing, he sits down at the kitchen table, starting to feel a little strange. There's a kind of tingling below his stomach… kind of around… kind of… around his groin area. That's strange, Kazahaya thinks, never having felt this sensation before. Was he having an allergic reaction to that new body wash? But the tingling is kind of… pleasant, and… he kind of wants to… touch it. Yeah, touch it… because… maybe that will make the tingling go away. Feeling a little self-conscious, he gives a glance down the way to the washroom door, which is still (thankfully) closed, and oh-so-carefully reaches down with his right hand to touch the fabric of his pants' zipper. Immediately a jolt flares around that area and Kazahaya breathes in sharply. It had felt rather… good. He tries again, this time covering more area with his hand, and likes the result. He notices, too, that the bulge beneath his pants has grown considerably and when he goes back to touch himself for a third time he finally understands what he's doing.

"Oh my god!" Kazahaya blushes crimson, after having learnt a thing or two at that pervy boys' private school. He was… masturbating? But… he had never had sexual desires before. While he is still contemplating this strange twist of events, it is with horror that he hears the water to the shower turn off.

"Oh no! I can't let Rikuo see me like this!!! How do I… how does it… how do I make it go away?!" He pushes down on his crotch but this only causes a mixture of pleasure and pain, and works in the opposite direction to what he had hoped.

"Shit shit shit shit… why doesn't the table have a tablecloth?!"

Rikuo's footsteps are approaching; Kazahaya's only option is to push the chair as far under the table as it will go and cross his legs.

Rikuo notices Kazahaya's strange body language and too-perky behaviour immediately. "What's with you?"

"Nothing!" the blond answers brightly, which only confirms his deduction. Something scathing and spiteful he could understand; niceness meant Kazahaya was trying to conceal something.

"Whatever," Rikuo pretends, walking to the stove and casting a sidelong glance at Kazahaya's wriggling body and his crossed legs. _'No freakin' way!'_ The realization hits. _'Kazahaya has a hard on?!'_

While a part of him feels pity (having only gone through the same thing moments prior), the devilish part of him is overcome with glee. The poor boy looked like he had no clue what to do. _'Serves you right for yanking my blanket off to wake me up. You did this one to yourself.'_

Rikuo deliberately turns his back to his roommate as much as possible while preparing breakfast, and just as he'd hoped, Kazahaya quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom

-----

He had been studying the play of muscles underneath Rikuo's shirt, admiring his toned body when his eyes roam down to the other boy's ass and that serves to make his predicament even worse. When he sees his opportunity, Kazahaya runs toward the bathroom and slams the door shut, looking down at his dilemma in horror. _'What do I do? It's not going away…'_

As far as he had heard, if an erection wouldn't go away on its own, there is only one other way to get rid of it. He looks down and gulps.

_'I guess it won't go away soon… I'll have to finish…'_

Carefully, he eases himself out of his pants and stares at his penis like he's never actually seen it before. It was all… bulgy, and red, and… stiff. Really stiff. He tries to recall all those jerking off stories the boys told as he grabs his cock firmly, feeling as if his body is an entirely foreign organism. His rhythm is slow at first, unsure, but as the pleasure mounts so too does his pace and he comes loudly in a mind-blanking orgasm that spurts all over the bathroom tiles.

Outside the door, Rikuo hears Kazahaya's groans with a smirk. By the time the other has finished cleaning up and returns to the table, Rikuo has finished his breakfast and is smiling contentedly at his newspaper.

-----

In the next week, Rikuo pretends to sleep in a few more times just so Kazahaya will have to touch him to wake him up. The results are delightful. He has even greased the bathroom door hinges and put a tiny piece of paper in the door socket so that it doesn't close entirely. Kazahaya, without ever really knowing why, will increasingly feel these urges development in his loins and rush off to the bathroom to get some release. Rikuo will always follow, quietly, pushing the door open just a crack to see the jerky movement of Kazahaya's hand and time them with his own. Life, it seemed, had never been so good.

"Hey, Kazahaya."

They are having dinner, but the blond looks up at the sound of his name. "Yes?"

"I think we should develop a system, you know, in case one of us wants privacy."

There is a flicker of uncertainty behind Kazahaya's eyes and Rikuo must work hard not to give himself away. "Really?"

"Yeah. So, from now on, if either of us wants privacy and the other one is out, just hang a sock on the doorknob or something, okay?"

"O-Okay." Kazahaya smiles. "That's a good idea, Rikuo."

They go back to eating dinner, and Rikuo is happy for the rest of the night.

He only feels vaguely guilty about manipulating his roommate this way; after all, it wasn't like he was seducing Kazahaya into sex or anything. If Kazahaya developed some urges and needed to let them out, he thought that was perfectly healthy. The boy really needed to hit puberty anyway. And if in the process Kazahaya wasn't quite so discreet and Rikuo just happened to see some things, that was perfectly healthy too. They _were_ roommates, after all.

The first day that Rikuo returns to find a sock on the doorknob, he immediately rushes to the roof. As expected, Kazahaya is in the bedroom, pants undone, face flushed and hair messy as his hands travel his body.

Rikuo just lies back on the roof and smiles, correct in his assumption that Kazahaya would not have the foresight to close the window.

* * *

**END**


End file.
